Unfaithful
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *One shot apart of The Fall of Greatness miniseries* The men in the Kings had their side flings and were never considered unfaithful until the newest wife caught her husband in the act.


A/N: I had to write this one shot after talking to Murder City Mistress about how Molly would react to finding out that Petey was hooking up outside their marriage. I own Ajay. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13 and Molly's Murder City Mistress, I'm just taking some creative licensing with her. This is set before The Fall of Greatness

* * *

Molly Williams primped her hair in the rearview mirror of her Jaguar; she had decided to surprise her husband Pete at the Neverland Club for a nooner. Something she had overheard from the other wives that the guys liked.

Smacking her gloss covered lips one final time before sliding out of the car and smoothing her hands over her micro mini and tube top.

Though she had been in the lifestyle for almost 2 years she still dressed like a stripper, a habit she couldn't kick.

Gail Kim was leaning against the bar taping her finger on the smooth wood of the bar reading a magazine. 'Is he in" Molly asked trouncing up to the bar.

"Yes but he is busy" Gail answered not bothering to look up; like most women associated with the Kings she wasn't a fan of Mrs. Williams. She was sranky, controlling and all around bitch.

"I'm sure he isn't too busy for me' Molly said putting her hand on her heart and batting her eyes at the woman.

"Why don't you have a drink before you go back there' Gail offered, she knew who was in the office with Petey and if the noises were any indication of what was going on he would be busy for the next little while.

And honestly she didn't want to be the only around when the showdown went down when Molly found out that her husband was getting free pussy.

Molly looked thoughtful for a second before nodding she had learned _never _to turn down free booze, "Alright one drink"

Gail grinned before going to make her drink.

* * *

"Hmm fuck" Ajay groaned her hands moving down from her neck to her breasts freeing them from her lacy top.

Petey smirked before stilling her moving hips and burying his face between them licking and sucking on the sensitive flesh causing her to moan and fist a hand in his hair.

They started having a off and on fling almost a year ago when he was brought in to take over the booming night club allowing Ajay to stay home and take care of her son.

"Petey" she whined tugging on his hair.

"Wha?' he smirked pulling his face away from her chest.

She gave him a pointed look and tried to wiggle her hips in his grasp. He let out a light chuckle and slackened his grip. Ajay shook her hair out before starting her descent again.

He relaxed back slightly watching her bounce freely on his dick. Her hands came up cupping her breasts together as her head rolled back a moan escaping her parted lips.

* * *

Molly placed her empty glass on the bar and slid off the stool, "Thank you Gail"

Gail nodded her head knowing there wouldn't be any stopping her now, all Molly had done in the last twenty minutes was talk about Pierre and how great he was.

Gail fought back an unlady like snort; Molly was in for a _rude _awakening when she walked into the office.

The shorter French Canadian waltzed her way down the back hallway towards her husband's office combing her fingers though her dark locks.

Nearing his office her heart thudded to a stop hearing a mixture of moans some she knew to her Pierre's the others were more girlie.

She reached out and grabbed the door handle and twisted it open. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open, shock and anger filled her body quickly.

There was a blonde woman sitting on her husband's lap bouncing on his dick, her lacy dress bunched around her lower body, Pierre's strong hands were groping and pawing at the meaty flesh of the woman's ass their mouths engaging in a heated kiss.

She slammed the door shut and stumbled over her feet towards the front of the room.

"Molly are you okay" Angelina Love asked having arrived at the club for her shift.

'Pierre, he is" she stuttered not able to get all the words out of her mouth. He was cheating on her with someone who was taller then she was, had blonde hair and a fantastic ass.

She sank down to the ground her whole body shaking with the unwanted feeling of being worthless and not good enough. Angelina and Gail exchanged a look debating wordlessly if they should go comfort the sobbing French Canadian.

* * *

Petey put his hands on Ajay's hips and lifted her off of him a few minutes after they had finished.

She leaned down and kissed him deeply again, 'We should do that more often"

"hmm we should' he grinned reaching his hand out and smacking her on the ass again.

Ajay smirked and pulled her dress back on her frame right.

"Did you hear the door slam a few minutes okay" He questioned removing the condom and disposing of it.

Ajay shook her head no before she went to freshen up a bit in the private bathroom.

Petey grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him for one last kiss his hand going to his phone to check it.

"Oh shit' he muttered after releasing her from his grip.

"What" she asked working a brush though her locks. "Molly is here' Petey said. A saucy grin formed on her face, "So"

'so she probably walked in on us fucking'

Ajay shrugged her shoulders she thought it was away past the time that Molly learned of the harshness of being a wife in this lifestyle the men had hook ups outside their marriages and lots of them and for the most part women turned a blind eye to them.

And in the case of the wives they weren't supposed to cheat on their husbands, they were their property. But in Ajay's case she had her husband's permission to fuck Petey once in awhile especially after they meet his bitch of a new wife.

Aiden Martin strolled into the club through the back door going towards her best friend's office, they had made plans to go shopping before meeting up with Big Daddy for a late lunch.

"Hi Cookie, I am in here' Ajay called from Petey's office. Aiden fought back an eye roll and smirk. Of course her best friend couldn't keep her hands to herself when she was working one on one with Petey.

She had found out about their on and off affair from Ajay who let it slip one night while they were hanging out together.

"We think we may've a problem' the younger Canadian spoke once Aiden was in the office, "We think Molly may've come in here while we were doing it' "You didn't lock the door"

"We were here alone Gail was in the front we didn't think about it" Ajay huffed.

Aiden sighed and looked between the two.

Ajay looked between herself and Aiden and smiled devilishly.

"What?!" Aiden exclaimed that smile usually got them both into trouble.

"We are wearing pretty close to the same thing would you mind covering for us" she asked.

Aiden didn't look to sure.

"_Please _Cookie, I'll pay for your Mani and Pedi today" Ajay bargained.

"And facial too" Ajay nodded her head eagerly.

Aiden huffed and stepped out of the office, her best friend owed her big time for this.

Molly looked up with red rimmed eyes hearing clicking of high heels on the hardwood floors.

Aiden stepped into view wearing a lacy dress similar to the one that the woman with Pierre had on.

"Aiden it was you with my Pierre" she questioned.

"um" Aiden started guilt of having to lie to the poor woman over filling her body.

"you were weren't you? Isn't having Alex enough for you"

"Molly" Aiden said calmly going over to her to try and soothe her.

"_Don't _touch me you slut!' she shouted stumbling backwards as quick as she could.

"Molly, nothing was meant by it this" Aiden started as Ajay joined them crossing her arms.

Molly's blue eyes flew to where she was standing and then back at Aiden

"What do you mean nothing was meant by it?"

"All the guys do it" Ajay started, 'it's how they are"

"They all do it?" she was confused.

"they all do" Aiden conformed.

'Even Chris' Molly questioned looking at Ajay knowing that of the group of guys Chris seemed to be the more faithful one.

'Even Chris does it'

"doesn't it bother you'

"No" Aiden spoke first, 'We know they love us and they'll still come home to us"

"And they still do their own things with us. " Ajay added.

"you want my advice?" Angelina questioned from where she was standing.

Molly nodded her head.

"Don't let him know that it bothers you, he'll do it twice as bad as before" the older woman stated.

"And try what Traci did" Ajay added, 'try getting knocked up.

" Molly sighed and nodded her head.

"Now pick yourself up off the floor and go fix your face and go see your husband" Ajay ordered.

"Okay" Molly said picking herself off of the floor and scurrying off to the bathroom.

The two golden girls' words filtering though her head. It was okay for the men to be unfaithful to their wives and they just let them do it.

It was a mind boggling thought for sure and something she would have to get use to.

She wiped the dark ring of mascara away from her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror.

She still didn't know which one of those sluts was with _her _husband. One thing was for sure she was going get back at them all while taking their advice.


End file.
